One Month Together
by Missyjac623
Summary: A sequal to A Valentine's Day Romance. Nina and Fabian have been dating for a month now, but did Fabian forget their one month anniversary? What will become of Fabina? Will you read this?


**A/N: Hey guys, so I got a suggestion to write a sequel for this story. So hopefully I do not disappoint. This story makes much more sense if you read **_A Valentine's Day Romance, _**also by me. As always, I do not own House of Anubis or its characters just my ideas.**

**(Nina's Pov)**

It's been awhile since Valentine's Day, but Fabian and I are still growing stronger everyday. We have been dating since that wonderful day and it has already been a month of us dating. I've never been more excited to see him, hoping that he didn't forget about today. I finish getting dressed and I walk into the dining area and sit next to Fabian.

"Good morning Beautiful," Fabian says, reaching in to kiss my cheek.

His lips meet my cheek and I feel and blush creep up my cheeks.

"Good morning," I say to him smiling.

We start eating our breakfast and I keep stealing glances at him, hoping that he's just playing a cruel trick. He looks up at me and smiles and I forget why I was so worried, for the time being. Amber nudges me under the table and we share a knowing glance. All of us finish out breakfast and I walk with Amber and Fabian to school.

"So, you guys, how are you? I feel like we haven't talked," Amber says, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I'm fine," I say.

Fabian looks to me noticing the obvious sadness in my voice.

"I'm fine as well. Are you okay Nina?" he asks looking at me.

"I'm fine Fabian," I say hoping I masked my sadness a little bit better this time.

"Are you sure Nina? Did I do something?" he asks deeply concerned now.

I smile at his deep concern, "No I promise. I just have a lot on my mind."  
"If you say so, just remember you can always talk to me."

"I know," I say looking at him.

He smiles at me and holds open the door to the school. Amber and I slip in and we make our way to our lockers.

"He must be planning something," Amber decides, "He would have said something if he wasn't."

"I don't know," I say opening my locker, "He's never really been the one to surprise."

"What about Valentine's Day? Maybe he's trying something new," She suggests.

We shut our lockers and start walking to our first class.

**(Fabian's Pov)**

I let out a deep sigh as soon as I get to my locker.

"How did it go?" My roommate Eddie asks me.

"She looked so sad, almost as if I forgot all about her." I say, opening my locker.

"She just doesn't know what you have planned for lunch," he sys reassuring me.

"I know," I say, "What if I tell her before lunch?"

"Is that the way you asked her on Valentine's Day? It would show that you care and remember if you did the same thing you did on Valentine's Day," Eddie says.

I shut my locker and I nod in agreement. I follow Eddie into our first class and I take my seat next to Nina.

"Hey Nina, will you meet me in the courtyard at lunch?" I ask before our teacher arrives.

"Sure," she replies, a smile spreading on her face.

I smile at her reaction, thinking back to the day I told her I loved her. Our teacher comes into the class and we face forward.

**Later that school day…**

**(Nina's Pov)**

I've waited for hours just for lunch to come. The bell for lunch finally rings and I put all of my things in my bag quickly. I leave the classroom, making my way through the halls, and out to the courtyard. I look for Fabian for a few minutes before finding him under the same tree we met at on Valentine's Day. I start to walk over to him and as I get closer to him, I see a picnic set out for us. I smile and sit next to me. He kisses me lightly and smiles as well.

"Why are you doing this," I ask, hoping he remembers.

"Nina," he says, "How could I forget our one month anniversary?"

I smile so big and throw myself onto Fabian, giving him the biggest hug ever.

"I thought you forgot," I whisper in his ear.

He pulls away from me, "How could I forget the day that we started dating?"

I smile again and I kiss Fabian, finally feeling waves of relief washing over me. We pull away and Fabian motions for me to wait and close my eyes.

"Okay open your eyes," he says.

I open my eyes and in his hand is a beautiful necklace.

"I saw it and I thought of you," he says.

"It's beautiful."

He moves behind me and puts the necklace on me. I lift up the single charm and look at it in awe of its simple beauty.

"Thank you," I say looking up at him.

We start to eat our lunch and the same thought runs through our minds:

_What a perfect day._

**I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R.**

**Missyjac623 **


End file.
